


Kitten's Got Claws

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Magic, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil’s suspicious of Logan’s motives now that he’s started using Roman’s tickle spellbook as well. He figures he might as well be proactive and get the nerd, first.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Kitten's Got Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Finally digging prompts out of my inbox that have been there forever? Apparently more likely than we all thought lol. 
> 
> I've been way busy lately, both irl and just juggling projects across platforms (and feeding a new hyperfixation whoops lol), but I wanted to get a little something out for y'all over here because I love y'all who share this niche little fixation lol
> 
> Also this is entirely unedited and I've been doing data transfer work all day so my brain is fried with words, don't judge me lol

Logan had used the spellbook against Patton, that much Virgil knew. He also knew how to trust his gut, and his gut was saying that now that Logan got a taste of the power of tickle spells, he wasn’t going to stop, and it was only a matter of time before Virgil became his target. They all would be subject to his experiments with the spells sooner or later.

Not that Virgil had a problem with that (and not that he’d ever _admit_ to that), but he had to show Logan that he wasn’t just going to be taken down.

Or maybe he was just looking for an excuse to finally use the tickle spells himself, and he was too nervous to use them against Roman or Patton because they would stop at nothing to get him back. Logan generally was harder to provoke, he saw tickling as “childish and embarassing,” even though they all saw through those lies. 

Logan loved to play like that just as much as the rest of them, he was just even worse than _Virgil_ at letting loose to have some silly fun.

Either way, Logan _seemed_ to be less likely to be as ruthless when getting him back.

So Virgil marched into Roman’s room without knocking, ignored the indignant “ _hey”_ from the princely side himself, and started flipping through the tickle spellbook.

“What, uh, what are you doing?” Roman asked nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Virgil hummed absentmindedly. “I’m not coming for you. Yet.”

Roman fell into a nervous silence after that. Virgil simply continued flipping through the spellbook for some long minutes, trying to decide what he wanted to try.

 _Master of Gargalesis_. While the idea of a body transformation was horrifying (what if he forgot the detransformation words and was stuck like that forever? What if he said the transformation phrase wrong and horribly disfigured himself?), the idea of tortuous claws to dig into Logan’s ticklish spots was too tempting.

So he memorized the detransformation words ( _very_ carefully) and spoke the words to activate the spell aloud ( _very_ carefully), and watched in awe as his fingers transformed before him.

They grew long and into dull points (pointy enough to be tickly, but not enough to hurt). It looked a little weird, if Virgil was being honest, but not as horrifying as he had been worrying about. He nodded in satisfaction before walking to the door.

Only he couldn’t managed to open it with his new extremities.

“Uh, Roman?” He called quietly. “Can you, uh, get the door for me?”

Roman barked out a laugh and walked over to open the door. “Have fun, I want whoever you’re getting to be screaming loud enough with laughter that I can bask in it from here.”

Virgil snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, okay, Prince Weirdo.”

Virgil walked down the hall until he reached Logan’s door, knocking on it carefully, so as to not hurt himself or scrape off the paint with his new claws. Virgil heard movement from inside and quickly hid his hands behind his back (since the claws wouldn’t fit in his hoodie pockets), trying to look innocent.

“Yes?” Logan asked as he opened the door.

“I... have a question. Could I come in?”

“Of course,” Logan said easily as he stepped aside and let Virgil into the room. He shut the door behind them. “What can I help you with?”

“My question is...” Virgil said, unable to keep his devious grin hidden any longer. “How much do you think _these_ would tickle?” He asked, pulling his hands out from behind his back.

Logan gasped and backed away, seeming to forget he could escape through the doorway that was previously next to him.

“Now, Virgil,” he stuttered, already smiling nervously, “let’s not be too hasty.”

Virgil wiggled his claws menacingly and stalked toward Logan. Logan yelped and tripped over his own feet, falling back onto the bed with Virgil jumping on after him.

“Why don’t we test them out?” He asked teasingly, relishing in the growing blush on Logan’s face.

“Wait, wait!”

Virgil shrugged. “Nah.”

Logan instantly burst into loud laughter as Virgil targeted his sides, trying to dig in with _just_ enough pressure to be devastatingly ticklish, but not enough to hurt. Logan thrashed around the bed so much that Virgil swung a leg over his thighs to straddle him.

“Well, I think they work rather nicely!” Virgil yelled brightly over Logan’s laughter.

Logan didn’t reply, all his energy being swallowed by laughing so desperately.

Virgil experimented with the claws a while longer. Scraping gently along Logan’s neck and ears with the pointed tips, digging them playfully into his stomach and sides, playing his ribs like the ticklish keyboard they were. At one point, he flipped around and went after Logan’s feet and digging in underneath and between his ticklish toes, leaving Logan howling and wailing in laughter.

“Mercy!” Logan eventually shrieked as Virgil dug the claws into the dips in his hips. “Vee, please!”

“Oh alright,” Virgil muttered playfully, like he was put out by the whole thing. He muttered the detransformation spell and collapsed on the bed next to Logan with a wide grin. “So, I take it they were rather tickly?”

Logan flushed and pushed lightly at Virgil’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Virgil raised a teasing eyebrow. “Make me.”

Logan smirked at him. “You’ll regret that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, y'all, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos to feed my validation meter, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
